


Just Like Animals

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Whizzer wants to tame one of his wildest fantasies...
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Just Like Animals

Whizzer currently stood outside the gates of The Bronx Zoo, his boyfriend stood upon his shoulders as he tried to get in. It was uncomfortable, but it would all be worth it soon. You see, one of Whizzer’s many, m a n y kinks was public sex. The possibility of getting caught or being watched was a major turn on for him. The problem was that Marvin, his boyfriend, wasn’t into it like he was. He had spent most of the day trying to convince him to at least try it, but all of his efforts were immediately knocked down. Eventually they had reached a compromise: they’d do it at the zoo, but at night while it was closed. So there they were, stood outside the zoo in the middle of the night, trying to get in.  
“I don’t know why I agreed to this...” Marvin muttered. He wasn’t the most comfortable with this situation, especially considering that they could get arrested, but Whizzer wore him down and after a while, and Marvin couldn’t really say no to him. He cautiously swung his legs over one by one, and hopped down.  
“Because you love me and want to see me happy” Whizzer answered in a cheerful tone, rubbing his shoulders slightly as soon as his boyfriend hopped off of them.  
Marvin glanced at the gate. “What do I do now?” He hissed.  
“Open the gate from the inside, dumbass.” Whizzer answered, grabbing onto the gate bars.  
Marvin unlocked the gate as quickly as he could manage and swung it open. He took Whizzer’s hand and tugged it slightly. Whizzer grunted as he was pulled in, bumping the gate shut with his hip. 

“So... where should we go now?” It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had sex in semi-public, (Whizzer loved it) but Marvin was strongly against doing it right at the gates of the zoo. Anyone could see walking past.  
Whizzer thought for a moment before shrugging, draping his arm around Marvin and walking towards a map of the zoo.  
“Hm...” Whizzer hummed, glancing around it for a moment. “Panda enclosure, lions den, hippo habitat... All good options if you ask me”  
Marvin snorted. “Right.” He studied the map for a bit. “Well... I guess the lion’s den has the... sorta... forest area surrounding it. We’d be least likely to get caught there I think...”  
Whizzer nodded, keeping his arm around his lover. “You’re really keen on not getting caught, aren’t you?” He asked in a teasing tone. He found it sort of funny, the lengths he was going to simultaneously obey the law and please his swain.  
“Mhm, of course not.” He turned to look at Whizzer. “Do I even need to ask if you are?” If they were caught, Marvin would probably die of embarrassment. It would probably get worse after death, considering all of his family members including his son would be way too ashamed to go to his funeral.  
“Nope!” Whizzer answered simply. His reputation had been through worse, in his opinion. At this point he didn’t care if everyone saw him for the kinky bastard he was, as long as he was having a good time he could take a few hits. “Now c’mon, I’m getting impatient-” Marvin thought Whizzer’s response was slightly worrying, but he pushed that aside in his mind for now.  
“Jeez, okay sir.” He said mockingly. 

Marvin quickly steered them away from the map, and down the main path where supposedly the lion’s den was.  
They finally came across the abundance of trees which was previously marked on the map, and Marvin pulled Whizzer deeper through the forest. When they both finally got to somewhere that Marvin deemed an adequate distance away from civilisation, the barbed wire fence where the lions were being kept inside came into view. It was just far away enough so they wouldn’t like, tempt a lion to break out and eat them. He wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist. “So I guess we’re doing this, huh?” He said a little breathlessly.  
“I guess we are,” Whizzer said, mimicking him with a small laugh in his voice. “Don’t be so anxious, Marv. You’re gonna love this, trust me”  
Marvin leaned in closer, so their breaths mingled.  
“Whatever you say, handsome.” He mumbled against his lips. Marvin pulled Whizzer close and kissed him. Whizzer went to respond, but Marvin already pressed his lips onto his. He tangled his hands in his lover's hair, gently tugging at it as he massaged his lips against his. It was pretty frenzied, and not exactly the most romantic, but Whizzer seemed already pretty horny and Marvin wanted to get off quickly so they could leave, and preferably have sex somewhere that wasn’t outside at night during the fall in New York. The chilly atmosphere made them desperate for more heat and friction. Whizzer moved closer to Marvin, gently rubbing his clothed crotch against his lovers, quietly reveling in the feeling.  
Marvin’s breath hitched as Whizzer shoved their hips together. Warmth flooded to all the right places and he felt his cheeks flush. He made a split second decision to spin them around and push Whizzer up against the nearest tree. Marvin pulled back slightly so he could smirk at him before his hand wound its way up Whizzer’s back so he could pull his hair. Hard. At the site of his newly exposed neck, Marvin immediately pressed his mouth against it.  
Whizzer grunted as he was pushed against the tree, enjoying the roughness of it. He was about to go back in for another kiss when his hair was yanked. He threw his head back, biting his lip to muffle a yelp. He ran his hands up and down his lover's body, trying to feel every part of him as he continued to grind against him. He tilted his head slightly, trying to give Marvin better access to his neck. 

They stood there pressed up against the tree for what Marvin thought was a short time, but he was too distracted to keep track of the time. He was completely immersed in the moment, blinded by lust. Any doubts or worries he still had were pushed far back in his mind. He continued to tug at his hair and mutter compliments into his skin before he pulled back and immediately went for Whizzer’s shirt. When he made quick work of that, he snaked down the hand from his hand and palmed him through his pants. He let out a quick breath when he felt how hard he was, and feeling merciful, pulled off his belt.  
With each tug of his hair, Whizzer felt himself grow harder and harder, his already tight underwear becoming almost suffocating. He let out a quiet whimper as Marvin ran his hand against his groin, feeling slightly relieved as his belt was removed. He gently pushed Marvin off of him, looking at his face for a moment before getting down onto his knees and undoing his belt and tossing it off somewhere else, most likely to never be seen again. It was like a reflex at this point, as soon as Whizzer slid down to his knees, Marvin buried a hand in his hair. Not tugging yet, but keeping a firm grip. Even after seeing him like him countless times, it didn’t fail to make Marvin a little light headed. “Fuck- Whizzer. Please.” Did he really have to explain himself?

Whizzer looked up at Marvin, smirking slightly as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. The sight of how hard Marvin was sent heat throughout his body. He quickly spat into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together before placing one of them onto Marvin’s dick, gently starting to jerk him off as a sort of tease before the main event. Marvin moaned quietly and closed his eyes. "Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” He leaned back further against the tree. It was becoming easier to ignore the fact that they were outside when he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure that was slowly pooling in the pit of his stomach. Whizzer chuckled quietly at Marvin’s reaction, keeping his eyes on his face. He eventually got bored of just jerking him off and removed his hand, instead moving them to his lover's waist before taking him in his mouth and beginning to suck him off. He did stuff like this so often that he was practically a professional at it. Blood instantly rushed south. Marvin quickly realised that he wasn’t going to last long with Whizzer’s mouth stretched around his dick, so regretfully, he gripped his hair tightly and pushed him off.  
“I can’t-” His breath was ragged. “I want to fuck you.”  
Whizzer moaned as his hair was gripped, looking up at Marvin with his eyes glazed over with lust. He loved knowing that he was already getting him that riled up. He nodded at what he said, smirking at him.  
“Yes, sir-” he panted excitedly, getting up off of his knees. 

Marvin grinned wickedly at him and toyed with the waistband of his pants, and slowly, agonisingly so, removed them. After they were both more or less naked, (Well, Whizzer was basically naked, Marvin had refused to in case they got caught and had to run or something) Marvin sucked hard on his fingers so he could prep Whizzer. There was no way in hell that he would hurt him. He fingered Whizzer messily, pumping two fingers in and out of him quickly. He was horny as fuck, but it was getting cold, and if they both got sick it would be hellish. Whizzer buried his face into Marvin’s shoulder, letting out small, muffled moans as he got fingered. He usually prepped himself before they did anything like this, but he had been in such a rush to get out that he had forgotten. He stayed where he was for a while,  
“Marvin just stick your dick in me already” he whined, lifting his head up slightly. Marvin groaned at that, and he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him, deeply. He finally gave them both some relief as he hitched Whizzer’s legs up and entered him. He went slowly, so that he wouldn’t hurt Whizzer.  
“Fuck, Whizzer, fuck.” He panted. Marvin doubted that he would last too long. Whizzer kissed back, adding to how fervent it was. As Marvin pushed into him, he let out a small sob, digging his nails into his back. Hearing his name being moaned added to how he was feeling.  
“Oh, Marvin” he moaned in response, sounding desperate for more from him.  
Whizzer scratching the shit out of Marvin’s back spurred him on, so he started to move quicker and deeper. He used Whizzer’s body to roll out his thrusts and kissed down his throat to his chest.  
“You’re so gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous.” He mumbled onto it.  
Whizzer continued to let out small moans, not caring about his volume. He didn’t give a shit if they got caught, all that mattered to him was that they both finished. Each compliment made him dig his nails deeper and deeper into his lovers back. He tried to say something back, but he only groaned again.  
Marvin felt like he could hardly breath, all the cells in his body were on fire. Slowly, he trailed his hand up from where it was gripping Whizzer’s thigh and curled it around his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He himself was close. So close. Marvin pressed their foreheads together.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna- Whizzer.”  
Whizzer felt himself reaching his climax, breathing heavily onto Marvin’s face as their foreheads were pressed together. Everything about this was driving him crazy. The being in public, Marvin pounding into him and jerking him off, the chance of being watched; all of it was phenomenal for him. He eventually felt Marvin hit his prostate and let out a loud moan.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Marvin!” he practically screamed, feeling himself tighten around him.  
“Shit baby, you’re so- fuck- good. So good for me-” Marvin moaned lowly and shuddered as Whizzer squeezed around him, sending him hurtling over the edge. He spilled inside of him, and continued to ride out his orgasm, stroking Whizzer even faster. Whizzer finished soon after Marvin, the feeling of his lovers hot seed inside him sending him over the edge. He ended with a loud moan, probably drawing the attention of almost every animal in the zoo. He tightly wrapped his arms around Marvin’s shoulders, releasing small, moan-like pants as he came off his high. He pressed a kiss onto the side of his jaw, still breathing heavily.  
Marvin pulled out and gingerly sunk to the floor, pulling Whizzer down with him. Their legs were still tangled together. 

“Jesus,” he panted, blissed out and barely able to speak. “That was way more acrobatic than I should be doing at my age.” He glanced down at his hand, which was covered in Whizzer’s sperm and wiped it on the grass. Whizzer whined slightly as Marvin pulled out, missing the feeling of having him inside him. He shifted as he had brought to the ground, moving to rest his head on his lover's chest. He laughed quietly at Marvin’s statement, looking up at him.  
“Shut up, you’re making it sound like you’re on your deathbed-“ he joked, sounding breathless as he spoke.  
“Deathbed is a bit of a stretch, I'm just old. And tired.” Marvin used one of his hands to cover the ones on his chest and the other to run it through Whizzer’s hair. It was very dishevelled, and Marvin gently brushed away the ones that were stuck to his forehead and kissed him. “I love you.”  
Whizzer chuckled a little, continuing to rest on Marvin’s chest. He knew they had a decent age gap, Whizzer being multiple years younger than his lover, but hearing him talk about how old he was made it sound like he was about to die soon. He let out a content sigh as Marvin fixed his hair, lifting his head back up and planting a quick kiss on his lips.  
“I know.” He wasn’t one to say ‘I love you’ back to people, even if he did. He knew that Marvin knew he loved him, so he didn’t feel the need to say it. Marvin smiled at him softly.  
“Let’s go... We probably need to shower before bed, hm?” Marvin kissed his temple before standing and helping Whizzer up. He pulled on his clothes, wiping off any dirt. All he wanted to do was to crawl into bed, preferably with Whizzer. Whizzed smiled, giving a small nod as he stood up. He quickly threw on his clothes, slightly irked that they were dirty but did not complain about it.  
“Fuck, my back is sore from behind shoved against that tree for so long-” he complained as he finished putting his belt back on. He put his arm around Marvin, resting his head against him once more. “But it was worth it. I should ask you to do stuff like this more often.”  
“Hey- you’re the one who scratched my back to shit- and maybe... I guess I wouldn’t be too opposed to it, just not... often. Special occasions.” Marvin’s pride was what stopped him from whole-heartedly agreeing, he had to admit that it was pretty hot. He sighed and rested his head against Whizzer’s. Whizzer grinned when Marvin said he would be willing to do this again. He pressed a kiss into the side of his head and gently squeezed him.  
“See? I told you you would like it” he said cockily as he started to walk towards the parking lot. He had a slight limp as he walked but he tried to ignore it. Marvin watched as Whizzer started to walk away from him. “Don’t let it go to your head!” He blinked owlishly after him for a few seconds and followed him out. He made sure to shut the gate behind them, and hand in hand, they walked back to the car.

Marvin was currently standing in the line at the concessions stand, wishing he was somewhere else. The zoo was packed today, and because of the amount of screaming children, Marvin could already sense an oncoming migraine. He got the tickets before scanning the crowd for Whizzer. He was tall, so he wasn’t too hard to miss.  
Whizzer entered the zoo, pushing people out of the way as he tried to find Marvin. He stood there, trying to avoid getting touched as he scanned the crowded area. Eventually, his eyes landed on him and he broke out into a grin; jogging over to him and tossing his arms around him. “Hey Marvie” he greeted happily, ignoring how upset he looked.  
Jason followed closely behind Whizzer, trying to keep up with him despite the crowds. This entire trip to the zoo had been his idea, but he was starting to somewhat regret it seeing as it was extremely packed. He eventually caught up to him, and immediately gagged at the sight of two of his fathers being so lovey-dovey. He absolutely hated when they did stuff like that, but it was even worse because they were in public. “Eww gross” he complained, crossing his arms and looking away.  
Marvin relaxed a bit when he realised Whizzer and Jason hadn’t died in some sort of Lion King-esque stampede, and kissed Whizzer on the cheek to spite Jason. He rolled his eyes and let go to walk over to Jason to ruffle his hair. Again, to annoy him. “You suggested that we should go to the zoo, I have to get back at you somehow.”  
Whizzer chuckled slightly at Jason’s reaction before turning his head to look at his lover. “You missed” he said before planting a kiss on his lips, a small laugh in his voice as he did so. “You were the one who agreed to go to the zoo-“  
Before he could finish his thought, Jason made another noise of disgust; turning away from the two to avoid looking at their display of affection. “You’re both disgusting!”  
“Stop being so dramatic.” Marvin teased. He didn’t know if Jason was grossed out because it was two men or because it was his dad, but he hoped it was the latter. “Anyways, where do you wanna go first... we need to get away from the entrance before we get ripped apart by a bunch of seven year olds wanting to see the pandas or something.”  
Jason, happy to get away from the display of affection, ran over to one of the zoo maps and looked over all the areas before he found one he liked. “Let’s go see the lions!” He called, running back over to his parents excitedly.  
At the mention of lions, Whizzer smirked a little as he recalled what him and Marvin had done there a few weeks prior. “Yeah, lions sound good!” He said, gently judging Marvin’s side with his elbow.  
“Uh, okay.” Whizzer was definitely looking at him, and Marvin pointedly ignored him. He did not want to think back to that night in the company of his son. At least they’d get the lions over with first, so hopefully Marvin would never have to go there again.  
Jason grabbed his father's hand and started dragging him in the direction of the lions, Whizzer following in suit. They quickly arrived and Jason happily ran over to the fence to get a better look at the wild cats inside. Whizzer’s focus, however, was on the spot where he and Marvin had made love. He put his arm back around his lover, attempting to look casual as he leaned down towards his ear.  
“Down for round two?” He whispered huskily. He clearly didn’t care that they were out with Jason.  
Marvin suppressed the urge to shiver at Whizzer’s hot breath on his neck. “Don’t right now. Just don’t...” He mumbled. Whizzer sure as fuck wasn’t making this easy, and Marvin was already starting to regret going to the zoo. He tried to focus instead on the lions, which he thought were actually quite cute.  
Whizzer grumbled something under his breath, gently kissing his neck. “Later?” He asked quietly. His actions were interrupted by multiple shocked gasps. He moved away from Marvin, looking at the exhibit and immediately burst out laughing. “Marv.. Marv look-“ he said between laughs, gently shaking him.  
Marvin hummed. “Maybe...” He was a little confused as to why Whizzer wandered off, but shocked gasps followed by his laughter was not good. “What...” He walked over to the lion cage and froze. Two lions, who appeared to be males, were fucking. They were fucking. In front of everyone. “Aaaaand that’s enough of the lions today, Jason.” He grabbed his son by the arm and yanked him away from the cage, marching them in the opposite direction. He was never bringing Jason to the zoo again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm sorry lmao


End file.
